Spring Break
by CrazyHayniac
Summary: While on spring break, Cyd and Shelby meet Phoebe and Link. Because Link is a Sebastian look a like, they are put on edge and act weird in front of him. To try and cover their weird behavior, they jump back so they can be prepared, but what if Link and Phoebe were able to tell something had happened each time the girls jump? Full summary inside.


Extended Summary: While on a trip set up by the Z-Force and hero league, Max and Phoebe stay at a Portland hotel. Phoebe goes to check out the mall where she ends up meeting Cyd and Shelby, they decide to meet up to see a a movie again the following day. When Link arrives and goes with Phoebe to see the movie things with Cyd and Shelby get complicated. When they jump back in time, both Link and Phoebe can sense that something has happened and are aware of the jumps they have made in time. Will their secrets be revealed or will they be able to keep them hidden from each other?

Takes place after season 2 of Best Friends Whenever and after 'Thunder in Paradise' but before 'Save the Past Dance' in season 4 of Thundermans [and thus before the time travel episode of Thundermans].

"Ugh. Why do our hotel rooms have to be the same room? Why can't we have separate rooms? And why couldn't I bring Colosso?" Max exclaimed as he tossed his bags into the room he and Phoebe would be sharing for the next week.

"First off," Phoebe began. "I don't think the Hero League or Z-Force trusts you to have your own hotel room. Even though I do," Phoebe quickly added. "Second, well it's kind of the same as the first because you were trying to be a villain and are a little irresponsible, and third, this hotel doesn't allow pets unless they're service animals and Colosso does not fit under that. And if he was here, it would be a little suspicious if he was talking or something when housekeeping came in. But at least we each get our own bedrooms."

Max nodded because that was true. He looked to the rooms and immediately decided which one he wanted. "I call the bedroom behind the kitchen!" he exclaimed, picking his things up and hurrying over to the room he wanted.

Phoebe shook her head and picked up her own bags to head towards the room that was behind the bathroom. "I'm going to head over and check out the mall for a little while," Phoebe said a few minutes later when she exited her room after setting her bags down in there.

"Whatever," Max spoke dismissively, exiting his own room. "The Hero League is paying for everything so I'm going to order room service."

Phoebe rolled her eyes at Max. Sometimes she herself would question his real intentions even though he had left villanry behind, but she knew he really had a good heart even though he retained some of 'darker' qualities. Figuring she'd have plenty of time to unpack later, Phoebe grabbed her purse and headed out to the mall, The West Portland Promenade.

CHCHCH

"Epic Girls' Days just aren't the same without Daisy," Shelby said when she got back to Cyd after picking up their two free smoothies. "I mean, there's no easy way to split up our two smoothies, but I still miss her."

Cyd nodded in agreement. The last few months since Daisy had gone back to 1522 had been a major adjustment again. "I miss her too. But you know we can always visit her. And bring snack cakes," Cyd laughed, taking a sip of her smoothie. While they drank their smoothies, the two walked around and window shopped.

"Not that the time frame really matters, but we should go visit Daisy this week while we're all completely free," Shelby suggested.

"Sounds like fun," Cyd spoke. "Massage chairs?"

"Well, we are here. And my legs are getting tired from the walking," Shelby admitted.

Cyd laughed as the two went to sit in the massage chairs that were conveniently unoccupied. When they finished their massages, the photo booth was open so they went to take their commemorative pictures.

"Hey, Shelbs, look! The dance game's open. Shall we?" Cyd spoke after they had spent a few minutes walking around when they had finished in the photo booth.

"Okay. But unlike last time, no crazy, ridiculous stuff like when we were trying to see who would play Daisy. All right, Cyd?"

"You got it, Shelbs."

The girls shared a smile and headed over to the game where, unlike when Daisy was there, they actually played to win instead of flailing around wildly. When the round ended, they leaned up against the railings behind them to wait for their final scores to appear so they could see who had won.

"That game looks like fun. Mind if I play one of you?" a brunette girl asked, walking up and standing behind but in between Cyd and Shelby. "Oh, sorry, I'm Phoebe Thunderman by the way."

"Hi, Phoebe. I'm Shelby Marcus and this is my best friend Cyd Ripley."

"Nice to meet you."

"Ha! In your face, Shelbs! I beat you!"

Phoebe's eyes widened and she turned towards Cyd in surprise from her outburst. "Sorry," Cyd apologized. "I just got excited that I won."

"Is she always like this?"

"Pretty much," Shelby nodded.

"Then maybe it'd be safer if I played you. If you're all right with that," Phoebe spoke to Shelby.

"You're probably right anyway," Cyd said in agreeance with Phoebe. She stepped down and traded places with Phoebe.

For the next half hour, the girls traded off who was playing the dancing game. Once she was more familiar with Cyd, Phoebe felt more comfortable to play her so the three of them could all play each other. "I think it might be time for a break," Phoebe said after a while. "Want to head over to the food court?"

"Yeah. That sounds good to me. I'm getting kind of hungry and we told my mom we'd probably be out all day," Shelby spoke.

"And I'm always up for food," Cyd spoke.

"Sweet," Phoebe replied. "I'm not intruding on anything the two of you were doing, am I?"

"No," Cyd answered. "We were just hanging out here today because we're on spring break."

"Oh sweet. I'm on spring break as well. My–uh–work kind of sent me on a sort of vacation here. Of course the catch is that my twin brother whom I work with had to come with me too."

"Do you get along with your brother?"

"Sometimes."

"I understand that. I have two younger brothers," Shelby explained.

"And since I live with Shelby, they're basically like my younger brothers too," Cyd spoke.

"All right, well now you've peaked my curiosity. I'd like to hear how you got to live with your best friend over lunch. And how about whoever gets through the line first can pick a table out," Phoebe suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Shelby agreed.

"Yup," Cyd nodded. From there, the girls split up to get their preferred lunch.

When Phoebe got through the line, she looked to try and find Cyd and Shelby, seeing that they were still in line, she found an open table where they would be able to see her. She only had to wait a couple more minutes before they were joining her. "So, Cyd, you said you live with Shelby. Is that like just a spring break thing?"

"It's actually been since the beginning of last school year, so two years this August," Cyd explained. "My parents are on an archeological dig in Peru. While they're there, I live with Shelby and her family."

"Wow, that must be so much fun to get to live with your best friend."

"Yeah, it is pretty awesome," Cyd spoke.

"It's like a sleepover _every_ night," Shelby exclaimed, the exaggeration made even more evident by her facial expressions. "Anyway, do you have any siblings other than your twin brother?"

"Three actually. One younger brother and two younger sisters.

"I always kind of wanted a younger sister," Shelby admitted. "You know, someone to go shopping with and stuff like that, but I got two younger brothers instead."

"And sometimes it's fun to be an only child, but it's also fun having sort of siblings living with Shelby."

"So it's like the best of both worlds," Phoebe joked.

"Yeah. And Hannah Montana was definitely a show we watched when we were little," Shelby spoke.

"I'm glad you get the reference. It would have been kind of awkward if you didn't."

Cyd laughed. "When we'd sleep over at each others houses, we would usually watch it on Saturday mornings."

Phoebe nodded. For the rest of the time while they ate, the girls talked and got to know each other better. Of course, neither party revealed the secret they kept from most of the world. There was no reason to share it as it was unlikely they would end up seeing each other again. Telling their secret to each other would have revealed too much and been a threat to their safety.

After they finished lunch, the girls decided to do some actual shopping since the only shopping they had done before lunch was window shopping. They each ended up finding a couple outfits they liked before deciding to head home––or to the hotel in Phoebe's case. However, before they departed ways, they exchanged phone numbers.

"Cyd and I were going to see a movie tomorrow. Would you want to meet us here and go see it with us?" Shelby offered.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun. Would you want to meet up for lunch or something before it too?"

"Sounds good." The trio spent a few more minutes sorting out the details for the following day before they actually went their separate ways.

CHCHCH

"Max, are you here?" Phoebe asked when she got back to the hotel room.

"Yeah. What do you want?" Max asked, exiting his room to meet Phoebe.

"Just to see if you were here. Anyway, I met a couple people at the mall today who I'll be hanging out with tomorrow."

"What, working on public relations for Thunder Girl?" Max teased.

"Oh, shut it," Phoebe replied.

Max gave a shrug and returned to his room. Phoebe rolled her eyes and shook her head before heading to her own room to unpack and put away the clothes she had bought at the mall.

CHCHCH

"What kept you girls at the mall so long?" Astrid asked when Cyd and Shelby got back. "I see you made some purchases while you were there."

"Yeah," Cyd said. "We ended up meeting this other girl who was here for her spring break and hung out with her for a while."

"We're actually going to meet up with her tomorrow and get lunch together then catch a movie," Shelby added.

"We really hit it off with her," Cyd continued. "It's just that she's only here for a week."

"And since Barry went on vacation with his family and Naldo went with them, we won't be hanging out with them anyway," Shelby spoke. She made very pointed and direct eye contact with Cyd causing the dark haired girl to roll her eyes, knowing that her friend was teasing her about the fact that she and Naldo were now dating.

"All right. I'll just need you to let me know when you're leaving and about what time you think you'll be home."

"Sure thing, Astrid."

"We will," Shelby acknowledged. "I'm sure we'll be home before dinner."

"Just let me know it that changes."

The girls nodded in response and headed up to their room for a little while until it was time for them to help get things for dinner ready. After they finished eating, they helped clear the table and take care of the leftovers. When that was finished, they returned to their room.

There was a little unofficially assigned studying that they had for over spring break. Shelby wanted to get a head start on it, but even though Shelby was studying, Cyd was watching a movie on her laptop.

While Shelby looked over her notes, she had her phone lying on her bed beside her so she saw when it lit up with a notification. Shelby didn't pick her phone up to check the notification right away, but looked after a couple minutes since she was about done studying anyway, she closed her binder and set it aside. "Hey Cyd, did you see the text from Phoebe?"

"Yeah. I don't mind if another friend of hers comes along. I just hadn't replied yet."

"All right. Then I'll just let her know it's fine with us," Shelby said as she had already begun replying. After Shelby finished replying to Phoebe's text, she and Cyd set up to watch a movie as the one Cyd had been watching ended.

CHCHCH

The following day, Cyd and Shelby got up a couple hours before noon, as they had planned to meet up with Phoebe at noon. That gave them plenty of time to get ready and have something small to eat that could hold them over until they got lunch.

When it came time for them to head out, they left earlier than they really needed to because they had not gotten their licenses yet and still needed to take the bus. The plan was for them to meet Phoebe in the food court, so when they got to the mall ten minutes early, that was where they headed to wait for Phoebe and her friend.

They were only waiting a few minutes when they saw Phoebe approaching them. "Hey guys," Phoebe greeted the two girls as they stood.

"Hey," they replied.

"Where's your friend?" Shelby asked.

"Oh, he touched something weird on the bus we took to get here and went to wash it off his hands. I told him how to get here from the bathrooms so he'll be here in a minute or two."

"He?" Cyd and Shelby asked together.

"Yeah. But we're like, not together anymore. We're just friends and it works. Besides that, he's been working in Hong Kong."  
"And he's here now?" Cyd asked.

"Yeah. He's been working at a different branch of where I work and has been in Hong Kong for a little while. I guess he ended up here for a break as well."

"Well that's," Shelby trailed off.

"Interesting," Cyd supplied.

"Uh, yeah, I guess it kind of is weird." Phoebe turned to look and see if he was coming. "Here he is," she spoke when she spotted him.

"Hey Phoebe. Hi," he said when he arrived a few seconds later, turning to Cyd and Shelby.

"Sebastian!" they exclaimed, their eyes wide as they looked to each other before turning back to the new arrival.

"How'd you get back from the 16th century?" Shelby asked.

"Daisy sent you to the dungeon!" Cyd exclaimed after a brief pause.

"What? My name's Link. It's short for Lincoln," he spoke. as a bell dinged somewhere off to his left.

"And what's this about the 16th century?" Phoebe asked as a bell dinged somewhere off to her and Link's left.

Wide eyed again, Cyd and Shelby turned to each other and brought their hands up to high-five and jump back to before their exclamation about Sebastian and the 16th century.

"You must be Phoebe's friend from Hong Kong. I'm Shelby, you are?"

"Link. I—I already told you my name."

"No," Cyd argued. "You just just walked up. I'm Cyd."

"But you said Sebastian," Phoebe said. "You called Link Sebastian and said something about the 16th century," she finished as a bell went off as it had before.

"We have no idea what you're talking about," Cyd said.

"Let's just try again," Shelby whispered to Cyd. She held her hand up for a high-five.

Cyd nodded as they high-fived and jumped back to the moment they had jumped to the last time. "Hi, it's nice to meet you." Cyd spoke first this time. "I'm Cyd."

"And she's Shelby," Link finished. "We've been over this before. You called me Sebastian and said something about the 16th century."

"What are you talking about?" Shelby asked, feigning ignorance. "You just walked over here."

"No, he didn't," Phoebe said. "You've introduced yourself to Link two other times. About 30 seconds ago, you said something about trying again. And there should be a bell that goes off right about now," Phoebe finished as the bell went off.

"Yeah," Link agreed. "And you said something about the 16th century," he repeated.

"The stuff you've said and the way you keep saying it makes it sound like you're—like you're time travelers," Phoebe finished.

Cyd and Shelby turned to each other and pressed their lips into small lines. Shelby coughed. "That's crazy. We're not time travelers."

"We're just regular teenage girls," Cyd added.

"How would you explain the fact that we went back several times to before you had introduced yourselves to me," Link asked.

"And why do you think Link is some guy from the 16th century?" Phoebe asked. She dropped her voice. "You can trust us if you are time travelers."

"Do we have a choice anymore?" Cyd scoffed.

"Either way, we can't talk here," Shelby spoke. "There's too many people. Follow us."

"Shelbs, how can we tell them?" Cyd whispered as quietly as humanly possible while they walked away from the food court.

"Well, it's like you said, Cyd; do we really have a choice anymore? They already guessed it."

"But we hardly know Phoebe and we just met Sebastian's look alike, Link."

"I guess we're going to have to hope they keep it a secret. And if they could tell we were doing the jumps, maybe they're like us."

"Okay, yeah. I guess you're right," Cyd relented. "We don't have a choice, and who knows how they could tell. It could be like you said."

CHCHCH

"No one ever comes over here so we can talk without being overheard," Shelby said a few minutes later when they reached a quiet part of the mall.

"So, what's with the 16th century stuff?" Link began.

"Are you actually time travelers?" Phoebe asked.

"First, you have to swear not to say anything to anyone," Cyd spoke with the most serious expression and voice she could muster.

"So you are time travelers," Link assumed.

"We swear not to tell," Phoebe added, elbowing Link.

"Yes," Shelby answered. "We are time travelers."

"Listen. Telling anyone could put us in danger. We already dealt with someone trying to use our power for personal gain and well, evil things. We don't want to go through that again."

"Sure," Link agreed. "Now, I really want to know why you called me Sebastian."

"In the 16th century there was this medevial buttfface guy who was possibly your ancestor," Cyd spoke.

"You look exactly like him," Shelby added. "And he tried to force me to marry him," she trailed off.

Link and Phoebe were silent, unsure of how to react.

"Then our friend Daisy, who was the princess but became the queen, who had been engaged to him in the first place sent him to the dungeon. So it's all good," Cyd assured them.

"Normally people around us can't tell when we've jumped back a couple minutes or anything. What's different about you two?" Shelby asked.

"Nothing," Phoebe coughed. "We are completely normal people. Nothing special."

"Right. We already tried saying that to you," Cyd spoke. "You didn't believe us then and we don't believe you now."

"Okay," Phoebe relented. "You swear to keep our secret?"

"As long as you keep ours," Shelby replied.

"All right," Link voiced his agreement.

"So, Link and I really do work for the same place and he has been in Hong Kong for a while, but it's not a normal business. The truth is that we're super heroes."

"And I'm the protector of Hong Kong. Just obviously I'm not right now. Someone else is there while I'm here."

"What about you, Phoebe?" Cyd asked.

"I'm the protector of my hometown, Hiddenville. My twin Max and I are training to be a team on this thing called the Z-Force."

"Cool," Cyd and Shelby breathed.

"How does your time travel work?" Link asked.

"And who all knows about your ability?" Phoebe questioned.

"Well, after we got the ability at the beginning of last school year, we've been able to jump to any time in history or the future that we want as long as we're hugging or touching each other in some way," Shelby explained. "Most often it's either a high five or a hug."

"When we jump to another point in our lifetime, we look to everyone else they way we would have, or will, at that time," Cyd continued.

"But when we jump outside our lifetimes, we can actually sort of teleport. We've gone back to the 50s and gotten to my house but when we went to the 70s, we jumped to our high school."

"And we went to a castle in the 16th century and also an Inn where Sebastian was," Cyd continued.

"And other than Daisy, Sebastian, I guess Daisy's nanny in the 16th century, only you and our two best friends Barry and Naldo know."

"And Barry and Naldo are also the reasons we're time travelers."

"So you have to time travel together and you haven't been time travelers your whole lives?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah," Cyd confirmed. "It was Naldo's hair gel and Barry's laser that made us time travelers."

"How does that work?" Link asked.

"The laser went through Naldo's hair gel then hit us while we were hugging and screaming in terror," Shelby reflected.

"And we guess that because we were hugging when it first happened is why we need to be touching to time travel."

"Weird," Link spoke.

"And cool," Phoebe spoke. "Like, your power doesn't work if you're not together while high fiving or something like that, right?."

"Yup," Cyd and Shelby answered together.

"What are your superpowers?" Cyd asked.

Phoebe turned to look and ensure that there wasn't anyone around who would overhear her. Seeing that the area was mostly deserted, she turned back to Cyd and Shelby. "I have telekinesis, heat breath, and freeze breath. My twin brother, Max, has the same superpowers as I do."

"And my power is basically Mrs. Incredible's power," Link explained.

"You have stretchy arms and stuff like that then?" Shelby asked.

"Yeah," he replied with a nod.

"Cool," Shelby breathed.

"So, Phoebe, if your twin brother has the same superpowers you do, does that mean the rest of your family has different superpowers than you do? Or are they like, inherited or something?"

"No, they're not inherited. Other than Max, the rest of my family's powers are different than mine. My dad has super strength and can fly, my mom has electric powers, my younger brother, Billy, has super speed, then one of my little sisters, Nora, has laser eyes, and my other little sister, Chloe, has teleportation," Phoebe explained.

"That's awesome!" Cyd exclaimed as her stomach gave a low growl. "I'd love to hear more about it, but maybe it's time for lunch."

Phoebe, Link, and Shelby nodded in agreement. The four headed back towards the food court to eat before they went to see the movie they had planned on going to.

CHCHCH

"You know, there's more stuff I'd like to know about your power and what you've done with it," Phoebe whispered when they walked out of the movie.

"Well, we can't really go to my place or our normal hang out place because my parents would be suspicious of you," Shelby explained.

"We could hang out back at our hotel," Link suggested. "Phoebe and Max have this 2 bedroom hotel room so there's a living room where we'd be able to talk."

"Sounds good to us," Cyd spoke and Shelby nodded her agreement. "Astrid was planning on us being out for most of the day anyway. We just have to be back before dinner."

"Yeah. And you said you took the bus and we know the bus system pretty well," Shelby added.

"Then let's go," Phoebe beckoned. They headed out of the mall and towards the bus that would take them to Phoebe and Link's hotel. The wait for the bus was only about 5 minutes and they were soon off.

CHCHCH

"Max, I'm back!" Phoebe called as she opened the door to the hotel room a little while later. "Why are all the lights off?"

"Ahh! The light! It burns!"

"Really, Max? I thought that sort of stuff stopped when you got over your evil phase."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a second. Evil phase?" Cyd asked.

"Um, Phoebe, Link, who are they?"

"Oh, they know we're super heroes because they're time travelers," Phoebe answered.

"Not seeing the connection."

"They could tell when we time traveled while we were with them. They ended up finding out about us because no one else can tell when we time travel. They told us they were super heroes which, we assume, is why they could tell when we time jumped," Shelby explained. Max nodded though he did still furrow his brow.

"I'm still a little hung up on this evil phase," Cyd said.

"Max wanted to be the best at being evil becau—"

"Shh!" Max interrupted Phoebe.

"No. He couldn't be the best at being good so he decided—"

"Phoebe!"

"To be the best at being bad." Phoebe finished before Max could cut her off again.

"Thanks," Max replied in an obviously sarcastic tone.

"You're welcome," Phoebe replied, equally as sarcastic as Max had been with the addition of a joking smile. "Why don't we go sit down. Ignore any whining from Max."

"Thanks," Shelby said as she and Cyd went to sit down next to each other on the couch.

"Are you really serious about being time travelers?" Max asked after a couple seconds of silence.

"Yeah," Cyd answered.

"Since super heroes in the same area as us seem to be able to tell when we've time traveled, we don't have any way to prove it to you," Shelby added.

"What if you went back to decades ago and bought something from then back to now," Max spoke.

"We have been to the 50s and 70s," Shelby reflected.

"That sounds so cool," Phoebe said. "What did you do when you went to the 50s and 70s?"

"We went back to the 50s to make sure my grandparents got together," Shelby explained.

"Of course we ended up messing up and set Shelby's grandma Rita up with the wrong Paul." Shelby nodded. "And Shelby started to become a different person."

"But we figured it out in the end."

"How did you know you had to go back and make sure your grandparents got together?" Link asked.

From there, Cyd and Shelby took turns recalling how they found out they needed to go to the 50s to make sure Grandma Rita and Grandpa Paul met. They began with Astrid telling them that her mother had claimed that 2 time traveling teenage girls got her and Paul together and the girls knew it was them. They recalled the mistakes they made and how they ultimately solved them.

"In the end, we found out my grandparents actually met while they were hiking in the Himalayas," Shelby finished. "Oh, so my grandma knows we're time travelers. She knew it was us who visited her in the 50s."

"That's so cool," Phoebe spoke.

"If it's not a work of fiction," Max spoke snarkily.

"Are you implying that we lied?" Cyd exclaimed.

"Doesn't sound real."

"And neither do superpowers," Phoebe argued in Cyd and Shelby's defense.

"You want proof?" Shelby asked.

"You can prove it?" Max asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I think so." Shelby leaned over to Cyd and whispered something so Cyd was the only one who could hear what Shelby said.

"Okay. Max, look at the clock over there and check the time," Cyd pointed towards a clock in the room.

"It's about quarter to 4."

"No, what time exactly is it?" Cyd said.

"Fine. It's 3:43."

"Okay." Cyd turned to Shelby and the two high-fived.

"Now what time is it?"

"3:40," Max replied off handedly. "Wait—3:40? It was just 3:43."

"Exactly," Shelby said.

"Okay. Well, I guess there's no reason not to believe you."

"And here's my favorite part of having freeze breath," Phoebe spoke. She leaned forward and froze Max.

"Convenient," Cyd replied.

"Except when Max does it to you," Link piped in.

"Yeah," Phoebe agreed. "Because I can't unfreeze—defrost—myself. But that also means that Max can't do that to himself either."

"Do you think you could, um, unfreeze him now though?" Shelby asked. "Looking at him while he's frozen is kind of creepy."

"Sure thing," Phoebe agreed. She leaned forward again and this time used her heat breath on Max.

"Not cool," he exclaimed as Phoebe shrugged.

"I thought it was pretty cool. Or cold," Phoebe laughed at her own bad joke.

Cyd and Shelby laughed as they watched the small argument between the siblings. Now that they all knew each other's secrets, they were able to share the details of their lives as super heroes and time travelers. Max and Phoebe shared the details about the Z-Force, Link shared about what it was like being the super hero of Hong Kong, and Cyd and Shelby could share about some more of their time traveling adventures.

Over the course of the remainder of the week, the group hung out several other times and they made sure to exchange phone numbers. They did that in part to hang out during that week and so they would be able to hang out if they were ever in the same city again. Phoebe, Max, and Link also said that Cyd and Shelby could tell their friends who knew their secret about them as well. Shelby and Cyd said it was fine for those who knew about Phoebe, Max, and Link being super heroes to know about them being time travelers.

It was fun for them to all know about the secret the others had and that they were able to tell those closest to them and already knew one of the secret about the new one they had discovered. In the future, they met and crossed paths on purpose and also just for fun for the next several years and into their adult lives.

 **A/N** : I've actually had this written for a while since it's set before the episode of Thundermans that has time travel in it. I thought that since Link and Sebastian were played by the same actor, this would be a fun crossover to write, so I hope everyone who read it enjoyed it.

I'd love to know what you thought of this and if the characters felt in character or not. Constructive criticism is helpful but any 'shade' thrown without explanation or ideas for improving it are not.

Thanks for reading,

-CrazyHayniac


End file.
